Double Performance
A Double Performance (Japanese: ダブルパフォーマンス Double Performance) is a performance featuring two at a time. It was introduced in A Stand-Up Sit-Down! as a variation of the standard Pokémon Contest format. Double Performance events are relatively rare occurrences in Sinnoh, with only three known competitions adhering to the format during the entire . It is unknown if Double Performances are conducted in other regions, although Double Contest Battles have been featured in both the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Kanto Grand Festival. Procedure As the name suggests, Double Performances are a type of performance in which Pokémon Coordinators showcase two of their at once. In Pokémon Contests adhering to the format, the Battle Stage will consist of two-on-two Contest Battles. When training their Pokémon for a Double Performance event, Coordinators have to focus on giving both Pokémon appropriate attention, coordinating the course of action each Pokémon will follow in order to ensure that their style and skill will be displayed properly. Such being the case, the order the Pokémon are presented in must be considered. The Pokémon can be shown using moves one at a time or performing simultaneously. Once this has been decided, Coordinators need to find a good way to get their Pokémon to pose after they have completed their moves. Even if performed in sequence rather than in concurrence, the moves must complement one another as the Pokémon are judged as a pair. Coordinators have to devise a performance that showcases the teamwork of their Pokémon, as opposed to creating two separate set pieces for the Pokémon to perform individually. In addition, combining the moves of the Pokémon is an effective way of catching the judges' attention. During a Double Performance, the Contest Judges evaluate the collaborative effort of the two Pokémon as well as their synchronicity with the Coordinator. As in regular performances, they also observe other aspects, such as the Pokémon's wellness and their appearances. The way a Pokémon takes the stage is also observed. On that account, some Coordinators will use one kind of Seal for each Ball Capsule, while others will use the same kind for both Capsules. Use Double Performances were introduced in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, in which Zoey used her laptop to show a video of a Double Performance delivered by Top Coordinator . The video was hosted in the official Pokémon Contest website and featured Wani-Wani and . After showing Dawn the video, Zoey told her that the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest and the Sinnoh Grand Festival would follow the format and helped her with for this kind of performance. The Double Performance format was first seen in use in the Hearthome Contest, which took place in Dawn's Early Night!. Dawn and her rivals Zoey, Jessilina, and Nando entered the event, which was won by Nando. In Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, Marian announced that the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest would follow the format and showed a clip of a Double Performance featuring a and a . The Daybreak Contest took place from Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! to Playing the Performance Encore! and had Dawn, Ursula, and Jessilina among the competitors. In the end, Dawn won the event, earning her fifth Ribbon. The Sinnoh Grand Festival was held from Last Call — First Round! to A Grand Fight for Winning! and had 108 entrants, including Dawn, Zoey, , Ursula, Nando, and Jessilina. After evaluating the Double Performances, the panel of judges narrowed this number down to 32. The event was won by Zoey. Below is a list of Double Performances delivered by main and regular . If the performance was a success, it means that the Contest Judges allowed the to advance to the Battle Stage. If the performance was a failure, it means that the Coordinator was eliminated from the competition. Hearthome City Pokémon Contest Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest Sinnoh Grand Festival Trivia * Although s cannot use two Pokémon at once during Pokémon Contest Spectaculars in the , is seen performing with a and a in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=雙人演出 Double Performance |de=Doppelperformance |es=Presentación Doble |fi=Tuplaesitys |fr=Double Performance |it=Doppia Performance |ko=더블 퍼포먼스 Double Performance 이중 퍼포먼스 Ijung Performance |pt=Apresentação Dupla |th=ดับเบิลเพอร์ฟอร์มานซ์ Double Performance }} See also * Double Battle Category:Terminology it:Doppia Performance ja:ダブルパフォーマンス